The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke habis beli game PS, The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden! Mereka main di rumah Sasuke! /"Oi, lu mau pakai yang mana, dobe?"/"GYAAAAAAA! Apaan nehh? PENGHINAAN!"/"Teme, itu kok gue diikut-ikutin mulu sama tetangga gue ya, si Hinata?"/"APAAAAAAA? BERANAK? B**ET DAH, MEREKA TUH SAMA-SAMA LAKI-LAKIIIIII!"/ AU, OOC, Gaje, ngambil ide dari game The Sims 2, dll. CHAPTER 2, UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Rated: K+ (maybe?)

Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Akatsuki, mungkin akan ada chara nyempil

Genre: Humor/Parody

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke habis beli game PS, The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden! Mereka main di rumah Sasuke! /"Oi, lu mau pakai yang mana, dobe?"/"GYAAAAAAA! Apaan nehh!? PENGHINAAN!"/"Teme, itu kok gue diikut-ikutin mulu sama tetangga gue ya, si Hinata?"/"APAAAAAAA!? BERANAK!? B**ET DAH, MEREKA TUH SAMA-SAMA LAKI-LAKIIIIII!"/ AU, OOC, Gaje, ngambil ide dari game The Sims 2, dll. Don't Like, Don't Read!

Author's Note: Okee, Natsu buat FanFic yang aneh. ._.

Ah, tak apalah. Sekali-kali. :3 *sekali-kali katanya?*

Oh ya, ini ide dasarnya dari game The Sims 2: Apartement Life, The Sims 2: Open Bussiness, The Sims 2: Pets, The Sims 2: Night Life, dan rada ninja-ninjaan. :3 (All Chara Naruto: Ketauan nih Author sedeng seorang gamers)

Pinginnya ini mau oneshot, tapi kayaknya bakalan panjang. Mungkin bisa lebih dari satu chaaaaap...

Masalah rated, Natsu rada galau. Soalnya mungkin aja ada kata-kata disensor, apa itu merupakan K+? Tolong para readers kasih tau Natsu ya.

Daripada banyak cincong, mendingan Natsu mulai yaaa!

Happy Reading, all! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Dobe, lu jadi mau maen di rumah gue, kagak?" ketika ayam biru bertanya ***kusanagi melayang***. Maksudnya, tanya seorang pemuda berambut emo _raven_ berumur brondong **#keplaak** yang sekolah di SMP 1 **KOGA** alias SMP 1 **K**husus **O**rang **G**enius **A**ja. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak kelas 2 SMP. Dia nih siswa paling pinter seantero SMP **KOGA**.

"Jadi doooonggg!" ketika rubah kuning menjawab **(NaruSasu: NI THOR-THOR NYARI MATI!, Natsu: Kok gue dipanggil Thor-Thor sih? Emang gue ini peserta dari The Next Mentalist yang rambutnya panjang pakai kacemate itu apa!?)**, maksudnya, jawab seorang pemuda berambut pirang duren yang umur n sekolah sama kayak Sasuke. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Dia nih siswa paling goblok seantero SMP **KOGA**. Kok bisa ya masuk ke SMP yang udah jelas dari kepanjangannya itu untuk orang genius aja? Sebenernya, kalau si Naruto sekolah di SMP biasa, dia tuh pasti paling pinteeeeeer seantero sekolah sampai gurunya aja kalah. Tapi kalo di SMP **KOGA**, dia sih paling goblok karena banyak saingannya tuh banyak sekaleeee.

"Tapi maen apa coba? Dari semua game punya gue yang berjumlah seratus dua puluh tiga itu udah kita maenin semua. Udah pada tamat lagi!" eh gile dah, banyak bener gamenya si Sasu?

"Game gue yang berjumlah dua ratus empat puluh lapan itu juga udah habis kita mainin! Pada tamat semua lagi!" alamak, si Naru lebih banyak dari Sasu.

"Apa ya, game yang belum pernah kita maenin?" Sasu berpose mirip Conan Edopreet(?).

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeennnggggggg~~" Naru ikut mikir.

Mereka lagi jalan pulang ke rumah Sasuke. Pas lagi lewat sebua papan iklan di deket pos satpam jalanan, mereka melongo sambil ngeliatin tuh papan iklan.

Isi papan iklannya adalah:

**Game terbaru yang baru dirilis kemarin, The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden!**

**Game paling bagus seantero dunia! Ampe-ampe Professor Asuma yang terkenal gak tertarik ama game, malah suka sama game ini!**

**Gimana ceritanya sampai si Professor Asuma suka ama game ini, jangan tanya saya! Karena saya juga gak tau!**

**Ayo segera mainkan game ini! Dijual di pasar loak, pasar buah, warung, toko buku, plaza, kuburan, ampe jamban juga ada(?)!**

**Nyesel deh kalau gak maenin game ini. Kalau belom maenin game ini, kalian belom pantes disebut 'GAMERS SEJATI'!**

**Buruan beliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Entar kehabisan, tau rasa lho! Seru lho gamenya, ampe bikin greget!**

**Tertanda,**

**Orochimaru si pria ular paling eksotis dan Kabuto si mata-mata paling kere di dunia**

"Ape nyambungnya game sama ular sama mata-mata kere? Kagak ada nyambungnya sama sekali." Timpal Sasuke.

"SIALAN TUH IKLAN! KATANYA KALO GAK MAENIN TUH GAME, BELOM BISA DISEBUT GAMERS SEJATI! KAMPREEEEEEEETT!" maki Naruto pake teriak. Sontak orang-orang yang ada di jalanan pada melototin Naruto. Naruto salting.

"Eh, kok gue dipandangin gitu ya sama orang-orang? Gue ganteng kali ya?" bisik Naruto di deket telinga Sasuke.

"Lu bego, bloon, tolol, atau _stupid _sih? Mereka tuh bukan mandangin lu, tapi nge pelototin lu. Gegara lu tereak kayak gitu. Makanya tuh volume suara lu benerin di rentenir(?), biar kagak _overheading_(?) gitu. Lu dodol bener tereak sambil ngomong 'kampret' di jalanan, deket pos satpam lagi. Lu mau keperjakaan lu disita sama tuh satpam mesum? Gue gak mau ikut-ikutan kalo lu di 'anu'in ampe beranak ama dia." Sasuke menjawab dengan begitu kejamnya. Naruto pundung sambil ngorek-ngorek aspal.

"Udah yuk ah, kita beli aja tuh game gimana? Gue rada kesel dibilang gitu ama tuh iklan kurang ajar." Ajak Sasuke.

"Ok deh. Pake uang siapa nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Pake uang lu." Jawab Sasuke watados.

"SIALAN! Kok gue sih!? LU AJA YANG BAYAR!" protes Naruto pake toa.

"Ya patungan lah, lu pikir kalau bayar perorang gitu nguntungin apa? Gue tadi cuma becanda doang."

"Iya dah. Terserah lu." Naruto nyerah. Mereka berjalan menuju plaza ceri dua (hampir nyamain plaza jambu dua :v) untuk membeli gamenya.

Mereka naek angkot 20 km, naek ojek 10 km, naek becak 3 km, naek delman 40 km, naek bis metromini 30 km, dan naek sepeda 100 m untuk sampai ke plaza ceri dua. (eh buset, itu pengen ke palangkaraya atau mau ke plaza? Jauh bener jaraknya!)

Setelah sampai, mereka naek eskalator untuk ke lantai 4. Di lantai 4 itu surganya game dan cosplay, yu noooowww?

"Dobe, lu punya dolar berapa?" tanya Sasuke pas naik eskalator.

"Gue bukan bule nyasar, teme no oon. Gue kagak punya dolar." Jawab Naruto ceplas-ceplos.

"Maksud gue tuh duit, dobe no tolol. Itu cuma panggilan kerennya duit." Sahut Sasuke nyantai.

"Emangnya duit itu panggilan kerennya dolar? Kenapa gak pondsterling? Yen? Ryo?"

"Dolar itu panggilan kerennya rupiah!" Sasuke mulai gak nyantai.

"Oh." Cuma dua huruf diucapkan Naruto. Naruto ngecek dompetnya yang bergambar rubah berekor sembilan. "Ada 10 rebu. Lu?"

"Gue..." Sasuke ngecek dompetnya yang bergambar petir Chidori(?). "Ada 10 rebu juga."

"Dana kita cuma 20 rebu. Bakalan kebeli gak tuh game?"

"I don't tontu(baca: I Don't tentu/ aku tidak tentu(?)). Kita liat aja dulu."

"Okelah kalo begitu."

Mereka sampai di lantai 4. Mereka ngacir ke tempat jual cd game ps. Pas nyampe, mereka keliling-keliling nyari cd game yang mereka cari.

"Woi, dobe! Ini ada!" Sasuke manggil Dobe-nya tersayang. –ciaelah-

"Mana?" Naruto menghampiri Teme-nya terbenci(?).

"Tuh." Sasuke menunjuk telunjuknya ke arah salah satu plastik cd game yang digantung di rak gantungan berisi banyak game.

Mereka ngeliat sampulnya yang keren banget. Ada rumah-rumah bagus berjejeran, taman indah, danau indah, dan pemandangan yang indah. Disana ada gambar 10 orang pake jubah hitam bercorak awan merah, ada banyak cewek-cewek cantik, ada cowok-cowok kece, dan lain-lain. Cukup mengundang perhatian orang.

"Kayaknya asik nih game." Naruto belum melepaskan pandangannya dari sampul game itu.

"Yuk bawa ke kasir." Ajak Sasuke sambil ngambil satu cd game itu. Naruto nurut. Mereka berjalan ke kasir.

"Eh, mbak. Ini berapa harganya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, cowok pantat ayam. Enak aje lo manggil gue seenak udel lo. Jangan manggil gue mbak!" omel si petugas kasir yang ternyata adalah author Natsu.

"Terus mesti manggil apa? Tante?"

"Bukan."

"Bibi?"

"Bukan."

"Suketi?"

"Bukan!"

"Banci?"

"Bukan, dodol!"

"Bencong?"

"Banci ama bencong mah sama aja, fried chicken!"

"Nyonya?"

"Gue terlalu muda untuk lo panggil nyonya!"

"Nenek?"

"PA'AN LO MANGGIL GUE NENEK!"

"Terus apa?"

"Nona."

"HOEEEEEEEEEKKKKKSSSUUUUU~" seketika SasuNaru and para pembeli disana muntah berjamaah. Mengotori kesucian lantai(?) toko game.

"Ah, pake banyak bacot lo pada! Cepetan lo mau beli yang mana!?" tanya Natsu sewot.

"Oh, kita mau beli yang ini." Sasuke nyodorin game The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden kepada Natsu.

"Owh. Ini harganya 5 rebu." Natsu mengucapkan harga dari ntu game.

"UAPAAAAHH!? 5 REBU!? MURAH BENER!? BAJAKAN YAK!?" toa Sasuke dan Naruto disertai semburan aer dari mulut mereka.

"Gak usah pake kuah kale, bosss" Natsu jijik gegara kena kuah spesial dari SasuNaru. Dia ngela mukanya pake serbet yang habis dia pake buat ngelap cd-cd jualan. (Dafuq! Kenapa dipakai buat ngelap wajahnya!?)

"Beneran harganya cuma 5 rebu? Ngibul kagak masuk surga lho." Naruto masih kagak percaya.

"Ah, terserah lu pada dah. Sebodo amat pada kagak percaya. Lu mau gue tambahin harganya jadi 100 rebu?" ancem Natsu.

"Eh eh eh! Iya deh, kita bayar! Sas, lu bayar sonoh!" Naruto merintah Sasuke seenak jidatnya.

"Eh, sombrero lu. Patungan!" Sasuke gak terima.

"Patungan? Gimana caranya? Wong harganya cuma 5 rebu!"

"Bodo amat! Patungan 2 setengah!"

"Beuh, pelit bener lu, Sas. Neh!" Naruto ngasih dua ribu lima ratus dolar(?) ke Sasuke dengan rasa tak ikhlas.

"Hn." Sasuke nerima tuh duit. Sasuke bayar uangnya sama Naruto, dikasih ke Natsu. "Neh uangnya."

"Okelah, selamat bermaiiiiinn~~!" Natsu senyam-senyum sok manis. SasuNaru bergidik ngeri. Soalnya, senyum Natsu (yang menurut Natsu tuh manis) sebenarnya kalau dipandangan orang lain, itu kayak senyum cewek Yandere. (All chara Naruto: ketauan ni Author sedeng adalah seorang yandere, SPOOKY MENN!, Natsu: MASALAH BUAT LO!? LO YA LO! GUE YA GUE! JANGAN PADA BANYAK BACOOT!)

Sasuke dan Naruto segera melesat pergi ke rumahnya Sasuke, mereka pengen main game The Sims2 : Ninja Shippuden yang katanye Limited Edition. –preet-

.

.

.

.

.

At Sasuke's Home..

"Woy, teme! Siapin cemilan yang enak ya!" Naruto nyantei bener merintahnya. Padahal dia lagi di rumah orang, bukan rumah dia. Dasar tak punya urat malu!

"Ogah." Jelas lah Sasuke nolak.

"Ah temeeee~~"

"JIJIK GUE DENGER SUARA LHO! DASAR LEKONG!" hardik Sasuke tak berperi-keayam-an(?).

"Iya dahh. Yuk maen." Naruto nyetel ps biar bisa nyambung ke TV Sasuke, dibantu oleh Sasuke. Setelah mencolok kabel-kabel ps dan TV, mereka nyalain ps Sasuke. Setelah nyala, Sasuke masukin cd game yang baru mereka beli ke ps dan menekan tombol 'Play'.

**NENG! NENG! NENG! DURERERENG!**

**WELCOME TO THE SIMS 2: NINJA SHIPPUDEN!**

**JREEEEEEENGG!**

Dengerin suara 'Opening song' gamenya, Sasuke dan Naruto _sweatdrop_. Apaan tuh? Kayaknya tuh game norak deh.

Mereka melihat ada pilihan-pilihan kota yang akan nantinya dimainkan mereka, itu dipilih sesuka hati aja. Dari kiri ke kanan, ada kota:

**1\. KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**

**Disini tempatnya banyak taman hijau, pepohonan rindang, danau super gede, dan tebing patung wajah yang biasa disebut 'Bukit Hokage'. Hokage adalah gubernurnya kota ini. Disini puas deh mainnya! Soalnya banyak cewek and cowok ganteng disini, kalian bisa pilih salah satu dari mereka untuk dijadikan pasangan atau pun selingkuhan (bagi yang PLAYBOY). Dijamin puas kalau mandangin Hokage kelima yang jadi gubernur Konoha, soalnya dia tuh wanita yang bodinya super seksi. Dijamin pada TEPAR SAMBIL NGANGKANG di tempat!**

**2\. SUNAGAKURE NO SATO**

**Disini tempatnya cuma pasir doang! Rumahnya aja kayak di gurun sahara(?)! Disini ada gubernur yang super ganteng banget dan keren, dijamin deh (untuk para cewek) nosebleed ngeliat wajahnya dan langsung jatuh cinta! Disini ada cowok dan cewek yang lumayan laaah. Hehehehe...tapi tempat ini juga direkomendasikan kok. Soalnya bagus!**

**3\. AMEGAKURE NO SATO**

**Disini mah hujan mulu! Kagak berhenti-henti! Tapi disini cowok dan ceweknya asik semua. Pemimpin kota ini tuh ganteng lho! Pokoknya asik lah! Disini tuh terkenal dengan kota 'Sad Story' gegara banyak yang sedih-sedih disini! Tapi gak apa-apalah! Ini juga sangat direkomendasikan! Ini adalah kota paling modern dari kota yang lain lho!**

**4\. IWAGAKURE NO SATO**

**Disini tuh banyak banget patung tanah! Pokoknya serba tanah deh! Yang suka karya seni rupa berupa mengukir dan membuat patung, sangat cocok tinggal disini! Disini ceweknya, kurang lumayan lah. Tapi cowoknya, ASIK LAH! Ini adalah kota yang karya seninya paling banyak dan terkenal dari yang lain! Ini direkomendasikan lah!**

**5\. KOTA BUATAN SENDIRI**

**Kalian bisa buat kota sendiri sampe berapa pun ampe ps kalian mampus. SANGAT DIANJURKAN BIAR PS KALIAN RUSAK AMPE MAMPUSS!**

**P.S: ada suatu organisasi yang cukup unik di Konoha. Anggotanya ada di berbagai kota di atas, ada juga kota yang gak ada di atas karena tempatnya sangat JAUH! Sangat dianjurkan memainkan karakter organisasi itu.**

Sasuke dan Naruto _speechless _ngeliat keterangan-keterangan kota di atas.

"Mau kota yang mana nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita coba yang pertama, Konoha." Jawab Sasuke.

"Elu pingin yang itu gegara ada cewek gubernur super seksi ya?" Naruto nuduh.

'DUAAAAKKK..'

Sasuke nge bogem mentah Naruto tepat di dagunya. Naruto kejengkang.

"Pala lo gue maen yang Konoha gegara ada cewek seksi. Gue cuma penasaran ama organisasi yang ada di Konoha." Sasuke membela diri. Naruto ber'oh' ria.

Sasuke yang main di stik satu, memilih Konoha.

Pas masuk ke Konoha, benar saja. Disana banyak taman hijau dan danau besar di deket bukit yang ada patung wajah. Patung wajahnya ada 5 buah.

"Wih, asik juga nih game. Kayak kota beneran!" Naruto melongo kagum.

"Asik juga ya. Ada supermarket, toko buku, kedai, restoran, sekolah, kampus, taman bermain, dan..banyak dah. Rumahnya juga banyak. Wuasik!" Sasuke ikut kagum.

"Woi! Buat karakter sendiri nyo!" ajak Naruto.

"Oke. Tapi inget! Gue gak mau tinggal berdua ama lu!"

"Nape?"

"Entar kacau."

"Pitnah itu dosa. Jangan gitu dong!" Naruto sok menceramahi.

"Ah, bodo amat."

"Entar kalo karakter kita tinggal bareng, pasti uangnya juga dua kali lipat! Liat deh di cover cd gamenya, satu karakter cuma punya dana 15.000 ryo. Kalau lu juga bareng ama gue, pasti dua kali lipat deh!"

Sasuke mikir-mikir dulu, "Eh, bener juga lu. Tumben pinter, biasanya bloon." Ejek setengah puji Sasuke.

"Kamfreeeett..." Naruto lempar stik ps ke kepala Sasuke.

"WOI! JANGAN DILEMPAR, DOBE RUBAH SIALAN! ITU MUAHAL HARGANYAAAA!" sembur Sasuke pake kuah soto(?).

Naruto ngelap wajahnya pake karpet yang mereka dudukin(?). "Gak usah pake kuah sop iga(?) kaleeee..."

"Lu mau gantiin stik ps gue kalau itu rusak, hn?"

"Yuk, maen yoookk..." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke mateng ditempat.

Mereka memilih fitur 'Create your sims' di pojokan layar TV. Kemudian disitu ada pilihan 'Male or Female?'.

"Tem, lu mau pake yang mana? Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Naruto.

"Mau pake yang banci. YA PAKE YANG COWOK LAH! KELAMIN GUE KAN COWOK! LU MAU PAKE YANG CEWEK!? COBA BUKA CELANA LU! JANTAN ATAU BETINA!?" Sasuke darah tinggi. kayaknya dia masih murka gegara stiknya mau dirusak Naruto.

Naruto meringis, "Iya daaah."

Mereka memilih 'Male'. Kemudian muncul dua cowok pake kaus dalem dan boxer, kepalanya botak. Di belakangnya ada cermin dan jendela. Di samping kanan layar TV, ada fitur untuk membuat ciri karakter seperti apa.

Sasuke nyari model rambut emo raven (kayak rambutnya sendiri), Naruto nyari rambut pirang duren (kayak rambutnya sendiri). Akhirnya dua karakter mereka berambut, yang tadinya botak kinclong kaya deddy cobotak.

Sasuke milih umur karakter yang 20 tahun, Naruto juga.

Sasuke milih warna kulit karakternya, warnanya putih. Naruto milih yang warna kulit tan.

Sasuke milih warna mata _onyx_. Naruto milih warna mata _sapphire_.

Sasuke milih bentuk wajah yang mirip ama wajahnya. Naruto milih bentuk wajah yang mirip ama wajahnya.

Di fitur tato, Sasuke milih tato tomoe hitam di bahu kirinya. Naruto milih tato kumis kucing di pipinya.

"Oi, dobe." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ape?" sahut Naruto.

"Apaan tuh? Tato kumis kucing? Gile lu ndro."

"Berisik! Kan gue punya tanda lahir kayak kumis kucing!"

"Iya dah, seterah lu."

Sasuke milih baju t-shirt warna hitam dan kemeja biru dongker sebagai jaketnya, tuh kemeja gak dikancingin. Sasuke milih celana jeans sama sepatu sport berwarna hitam dan biru cerah. Sasuke milih aksesoris jam tangan warna hitam. Yak, penampilan karakter punya Sasuke udah mirip ama dia sendiri. Dua-duanya sama-sama ganteng. Khukhukhu.. –Author ketawa nista-

Naruto milih baju kemeja kotak-kotak warna orange berpadu dengan kuning. Kancing atasnya gak dikancingin, kelihatan kaos warna putih. Naruto milih celana jeans sama sepatu sport berwarna orange cerah. Naruto milih aksesoris kalung yang kepala kalungnya tuh wajah rubah. Naruto milih jam tangan warna coklat cerah. Yak, penampilan karakter Naruto udah mirip ama dia sendiri. Dua-duanya sama ganteng. Miahahaha... –Author ketawanya makin nista-

Di fitur pemilihan bintang lahir, mereka milih yang sesuai dengan bintang mereka sendiri. Sasuke leo. Naruto libra. Di bagian kesukaan, Sasuke milih yang seperti ini:

**1\. Suka banget makan buah tomat**

**2\. Hobinya berjalan dan latihan**

**3\. Makanan favorit adalah nasi kepal isi bonito kering**

**4\. Makanan dibenci adalah natto dan sesuatu yang manis**

Kalau yang Naruto:

**1\. Suka banget makan ramen**

**2\. Hobinya nyiramin taneman dan main trik monyet**

**3\. Makanan favorit adalah sup kacang merah manis**

**4\. Makanan dibenci adalah sayur yang kagak dimasak**

Begitulah..

Sekarang, namain dulu karakternya. Nama karakter Sasuke adalah 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Sedangkan Naruto ' Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo'.

"Oi, ngapain pake Dattebayo segala? Hapus sana, pake nama sendiri aja." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ah, lu banyak protes!"

"Ya elah. Biar kita tuh ngerasa kalau kita beneran ada disana, makanya, pake nama sendiri."

"Iya daaah.." Naruto hapus nama Dattebayo-nya.

Dan sekarang, tinggal mutusin aja, apa hubungan antara dua karakter Sasuke dan Naruto. apa pacar? Suami istri? Sodara? Sepupu? Ato teman sekamar?

"Gue pilih temen sekamar." Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto barengan.

SIP! Karakter Sasuke dan Naruto jadi deh! Tinggal rumahnya!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Saran, kritik, flame, pujian, protes, dll akan Natsu terima.

R &amp; R?


	2. Chapter 2

The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Rated: K+ (maybe?)

Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Akatsuki, mungkin akan ada chara nyempil

Genre: Humor/Parody

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke habis beli game PS, The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden! Mereka main di rumah Sasuke! /"Oi, lu mau pakai yang mana, dobe?"/"GYAAAAAAA! Apaan nehh!? PENGHINAAN!"/"Teme, itu kok gue diikut-ikutin mulu sama tetangga gue ya, si Hinata?"/"APAAAAAAA!? BERANAK!? B**ET DAH, MEREKA TUH SAMA-SAMA LAKI-LAKIIIIII!"/ AU, OOC, Gaje, ngambil ide dari game The Sims 2, dll. Don't Like, Don't Read!

Author's Note: Hehehehehehehehhehe! –entah rasanya pingin ketawa-

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan mem-fave! ^^v Tak Natsu sangka FanFic abal ini di-review, karena ini kan ide dari game, bukan ide Natsu.

Oh ya, baru-baru ini Natsu download video Vocaloid Ten.

**Sasuke: Woy, Author sableng! Kapan dimulainya!? Gue mau maenin gamenya neh!**

**Natsu: Urusai!**

**Naruto: Gue udah gak sabar nih!**

**Sasuke: Ni Author pake acara pamer-pamer video lagi! Apa kerennya, coba?**

**Natsu: Miku cuantiiiiik~~ Kaito ganteeeeeengg~~ Meiko kereeeeen~~~ Rin &amp; Len Kagamine kawaii desuuuuu~~ KAKKOI DESUUU NEEEE~~**

**Naruto &amp; Sasuke: *speechless***

**Natsu: KYAAAAAAAAAA~~ XD**

**Sasuke &amp; Naruto: WOY, TEMEN-TEMEN!**

**All Chara Naruto: Apa?**

**Sasuke &amp; Naruto: MARI KITA GEBUKIN NI AUTHOR WATDEHEL INI!**

**All Chara Naruto: YA AMPUN, DENGAN SENANG HATI DIKABULKAN! *bawa-bawa senjata masing-masing***

**Sasuke &amp; Naruto: *ngasah Kusanagi(?), kuchiyose-in kodok***

**Natsu: OMEGOT! TASUKETE KUREEEEEEE~~ *kabur***

**All Chara Naruto: KEJARRRRRR!**

**Balasan review:**

**Khf16: Oke, akan Natsu perbaiki untuk selanjutnya. :D Terima kasih!**

**Khosyii Tiaraa: Wah, main game the sims juga? Iya, itu game seru sih. :D Terima kasih!**

** 13: Ini udah, silahkan!**

**Sibolis Nauli. Hrs: Di waktu galau? :3 Wahaha, syukurlah. Silahkan baca chap 2 ini supaya galaunya menghilang! Maaf, gak cepet update. Buka FFn susah banget!**

**Thedy76: Wahahaha, maaf, gak update kilat!**

**Calpa: Wah, jangan panggil Natsu 'senpai' dong! Iya, Makasih juga udah baca. Silahkan!**

**Haru Akina: Iya ya, rated T ya? Tapi, terlanjur. Nanti diubah deh. Makasih!**

**Akbar 123: Udah dibilang jangan panggil Natsu 'senpai'! #galak :v**

**Snuff: Here! Silahkan! **

**Ultimatekuuga: Wah, chap ini wordsnya panjang gak ya? XD**

**Black Yuki: Mungkin Akatsuki bakalan muncul di chap 3. Makasih!**

**Gyurachi: Makasih udah follow! Iya, Natsu ini emang suka main game. Main game cowok juga suka. :3**

**The Dragon Nuke: MAAF! GAK UPDATE KILAAAAAT! DX**

**Holistheashuraootsutsuki: Waw, namamu susah untuk diketik. :3 Iya ini dilanjutin, tapi gak kilat. :3**

**Evefox: Buat aja deh, seru kok bikin fict humor. Wah, kiba? Tunggu aja ya**

**Cindilta: Iya. :D**

**Finn Uzumaki Belpois: Iya, ini dilanjutin. Makasih. :D**

**Alexandra haruno: Gak tau deh kalo sasusaku. :D**

**BiruGaJe: Hahahaha, Iya ini update. :D**

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal rumahnya, teme!" Naruto semangat '45 karena tinggal milih-milih rumah untuk karakter mereka. Mumpung banyak rumah bagus.

"Oi, lu mau pakai yang mana, dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Game lagi loding sehabis mereka selesai bikin karakter. Pas loding, ada gambar karakter mereka lagi gaya dengan gayanya masing-masing. Karakter Sasuke Uchiha lagi gaya berdiri tegak dengan memajukan satu kakinya ke depan dan melipat tangan di dada, wajahnya bener-bener stoic dan datar kayak papan iklan rinso(?). Karakter Naruto Uzumaki lagi gaya berdiri mantap dengan tangan mentojos(?) udara ke atas, mukanya semangat disertai cengiran lebarrr. Emang bener-bener khas mereka –yang maenin-. Di situ tertera besar-besar tulisan '**Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Naruto Uzumaki**'.

"Pokoknya rumahnya harus bagus, besar, indah, ada kolam renang, ada lapangan futsal, dll!" seketika Sasuke meninju Naruto.

"Oi, teme! Sakit taok!" protes Naruto.

"Lu liat dulu uang kita berapa. Rumah yang kayak gitu tuh MAHAL, tau." Ujar Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'Mahal'.

"Iya, sih."

Loding udah selesai. Layar menampilkan kota Konoha, banyak rumah-rumah kosong disana, ada juga beberapa rumah yang udah ditempatin. Pastinya keluarga yang nempatin itu rumah bisa dimaenin sama SasuNaru.

"Ok, kita pilih rumah. Uang ada 30 ribu. Kita pilih yang 10 ribu." Sasuke memilih-milih rumah yang masuk kriteria harga 10 ribu.

"Et dah, temee! Masa yang 10 rebu? Ogah!" protes Naruto.

"Kan sisa uangnya buat belanja, beli perabotan, bayar tagihan, dll." Naruto mingkem dengernya. Dalam hatinya Naruto membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke nemu rumah sederhana warna putih. Pintunya pun murahan, warnanya putih dan gak ada apa-apanya. Sasuke milih rumah itu. Lumayan lah, halamannya juga gede. Tapi cuma berisi satu rumah dan satu pohon yang biasa ada di pinggiran pantai florida(?) itu lho. Tapi bukan tanaman penahan tsunami!

"Yang ini gimana?" tanya Sasuke kepada si dobe.

"Bagus lah. Lumayan." Sahut si dobe.

"Oke." Sasuke beli rumah itu. Rumah itu harus di tempatkan di tempat yang bisa ditempati. kalau cahayanya warna hijau, berarti bisa. Kalau merah, gak bisa.

"Taro disitu, tem!" Naruto nunjuk tempat sebelah danau super BIG. Sasuke naruh rumah mereka disana.

"Yok, masukin chara kita."

"Sip." Mereka masukkin chara mereka di rumah itu.

Saat masuk, ada perintah. Game menyarankan untuk mengisi history tentang mereka di kotak yang telah disediakan.

"Oke deh. Gue yang ngisi." Sasuke mulai menulis history-nya memakai keyboard yang ada di layar TV.

.

.

"Selesai." Naruto yang hampir molor karena Sasuke lama banget nulisnya, langsung bangkit sambil ngelap ilernya yang hendak jatuh itu.

"Mana?" Naruto membaca history ala Sasuke Uchiha.

**History of Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Naruto Uzumaki:**

_**Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki adalah teman baik dari bayi karena orangtuanya itu sahabatan. Setelah orang tua mereka meninggal karena jatuh pas main bungee jumping, mereka hidup berdua sambil berpindah-pindah kota. Mereka ini bukan lagi kumpul kebo ya! Sembarangan aja lo! **_

_**Mereka memulai hidup mereka di Konoha, setelah udah sukses di Konoha, mereka berencana untuk pindah ke kota sebelah dan seterusnya. Pengembara sih, hahahnn...**_

_**Mereka lulusan dari Monash University. Monash bukan Monas di Jakarta ya! Ini beda! Sasuke di jurusan psikologi dan meraih gelar master disana. Naruto di jurusan teknik dan meraih gelar master juga disana. Mereka menyelesaikan S2 disana.**_

_**Sasuke itu lebih doyan sama cewek yang sangat susah didapetin, model cowok kagak murahan. Naruto doyan sama cewek yang mudah didapetin, model cowok MURAHAN.**_

_**Status mereka masih jomblo. Tapi, sori ya, Sasuke bukan seorang jones. Naruto tuh yang jones.**_

_**Sekian.**_

"Apaan tuh? Mati gara-gara main bungee jumping?" Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Daripada mati dipenggal sama algojo yang menggalin Marie Antoinette? Hayo?" Sasuke membela.

"Iya dah. Seterah lu. Eh, perasaan kita gak berencana pindah-pindah kota dah?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita kan butuh nikmatin kota yang lainnya lagi. Jadi gue tulis gitu."

"Ooohh. Apaan tuh? Hahahnn?" Naruto _sweatdrop_. Naruto heran ama Sasuke, emang tuh makhluk suka ngomong 'Hn'. Tapi masa ketawa juga pake 'Hn' segala sih?

"Bodo."

"Oh, Monash University ya? Ah, gue kepengen Cambridge." Naruto protes.

"Oxford."

"Cambridge!"

"Ala, banyak bener permintaan lu. Sukurin aja yang ada."

"Monash hampir menjelma ama Monas!"

"Beda, tolol!"

"Cuma 'h'nya doang!"

"Terus lu mau yang mana, hah!?"

"Cambridge!"

"Hogwarts aja."

"Itu mah skulnya Harry Potter!"

"Skul mah tengkorak, bodoh!"

"Itu 'Skull'!"

"Ah, semasa bodo amat lah! Hogwarts kan sebenarnya beneran ada di Inggris, tauk!"

"Iya dah, bodo amat! Terus lu mau yang mana, temee!?" tanya Naruto pake sembur di kalimat 'teme'.

"M.I.T." jawab Sasuke sambil memproteksi diri pake bantal sofa terdekat.

"M.I.T? Yang di salem itu?"

"Salem itu kota sihir, bodoh."

"Itu kan dulu, temee!"

"Lagian M.I.T bukan di salem."

"Yerusalem?"

"BUODOOHH! Salem bukan berarti di Yerusalem! Yang sama cuma 'salem'nya aja! Salem di eropa!" Sasuke ngegeplak jidat Naruto pake penggaris besi.

"Terus, dimane?" Naruto nanya sambil ngelus jidatnya yang benjol telor bebek(?).

"Massachussets."

"Ooh! M.I.T yang kepanjangannya tuh Massachussets International Technology itu yak!? Gue bener kan, tem!? Gue pinter kan, tem!?" Naruto mendesak Sasuke.

"Gak tahu. Gue gak tahu kepanjangannya. Taunya tuh kampus di Massachussets doang." Sahut Sasuke cuek. Naruto mateng ditempat. Giliran Naruto yang mateng, tadi Sasuke. :v

"Lanjut. Hng? Sasuke lebih doyan sama...WATDEHEL! APAAN TUH!? ENAK AJA LU BILANG GUE COWOK MURAHAN, TEMEEEEE!" teriak... atau lebih tepatnya jerit Naruto tepat disebelah kuping Sasuke.

"Adoh!" Sasuke nutup kupingnya. Terdengar suara 'ngiiiingg' di kupingnya. "Dobe kampret!"

"Ganti, kagak!?"

"Gak."

"Ganti!"

"Gak!"

"GANTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"WOOYY! BERISIK! GANGGU GUE LAGI MASAK IKAN ASIN AJA!" teriak tetangga sebelah yang seorang ibu-ibu janda pake celemek bercorak 'I (love) berondong'. Tuh ibu-ibu datang ke rumah Sasuke gegara penghuninya tereak-tereak mulu.

"I-Iya, bu. Maap." Sasuke ama Naruto langsung minta maap. Mereka jadi takut gegara corak celemek tuh ibu-ibu.

"Huh!" tuh ibu-ibu pergi. SasuNaru menghela napas lega.

"Fiuuh..."

"Udah ah, cepetan maen!" ajak Sasuke. Naruto ngangguk.

Mereka mulai main. Pas masuk ke rumah mereka yang dibaru beli dengan harga bisa beli baso pake sambel, mereka _speechless _karena tuh rumah bener-bener kosong melompong. Mereka kira ada perabotan lain kayak kompor atau apalah itu semacamnya, tapi ternyata kosong melompong begitu. Yang ada hanya beberapa ruang dengan pintu juga jendela. Atap? Oo, pasti ada!

"Ah, sialan ni game. Kok isinya kosong begini sih? Isiin dikit kek biar hemat!" maki Naruto.

"Udah lah, gak usah banyak protes. Mendingan kita beli perabotan barunya aja. Baru kita main. Eh? Woy! Karakter lu kemana tuh!?" tiba-tiba Sasuke teriak sambil nunjuk ke arah karakter Naruto yang lagi jalan ke tengah jalan yang sepiiiiii banget.

"Wey! Gue gak ngapa-ngapain ntu karakter gue kok! Kok jalan sendiri sih!?" Naruto kaget setengah hidup. Matanya hampir keluar gara-gara kaget. Naruto segera menjalankan karakternya agar berdiri di samping karakter Sasuke yang lagi buka-buka tutup tempat sampah di dekat kotak pos rumah.

"Kayaknya komputernya deh yang ngegerakin." Sasuke nebak.

"Komputer? Ini kan PS, temeee!"

"Maksud gue gamenya yang ngegerakin, dodol!"

"Ooh."

"Yuk, ah. Gue mau beli perabotan." Sasuke milih fitur perabotan. Disana banyak sekali perabotan menggiurkan. Pingin sih dibeli, tapi, hemaat. Beli yang super murah. Beli TV kecil di ruang tengah beserta mejanya dan sofa murah warna putih untuk berdua. Dibeli juga tempat sampah. Melihat dapur cukup luas, jadi dirangkap sama ruang makan. Dibeli meja-meja dapur (author susah ngedeskripsikannya, yang pernah main, pasti udah tau ya), kompor paling murah, wastafel paling murah (yang sebenernya itu model wastafel kamar mandi), kulkas paling murah, meja kecil murah dengan dua kursi murah.

"Kamar pisah? Ada 4 kamar kosong, tem." Tanya Naruto.

"Pisah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dua kamar lagi?"

"Ruang kerja."

"-_ttebayo_."

Kamar Sasuke di cat warna biru gelap, lantainya karpet putih. Tempat tidurnya _single bed _dengan selimut, bantal, sprei berwarna biru gelap. Disana ada lemari baju warna putih dan cermin tempel di dinding. Disana udah ada jendela, dibeli tirai murah. Selesai deh kamar Sasuke.

Kamar Naruto di cat orange, lantainya karpet kuning matahari. Tempat tidurnya _single bed _dengan selimut, bantal, sprei berwarna orange jeruk. Disana ada lemari baju warna orange gelap dan cermin tempel di dinding. Disana gak ada jendela. Dibeli deh jendela, pakaiin tirai murah. Selesai deh kamar Naruto.

Ruang kerja Sasuke serba murah dan warna biru gelap juga putih. Meja kerja murah, set komputer murah, lemari berisi buku murah, tempat sampah kecil. Selesai.

Ruang kerja Naruto serba murah dan warna kuning. Meja kerja murah, set komputer murah, lemari berisi buku murah, tempat sampah kecil, ditambah poster-poster gambar gak jelas di dinding. Selesai.

Kamar mandi serba warna putih. Toilet murah, shower murah, wastafel murah, cermin murah. perabotan murah selalu berwarna kusam dari yang lain, maklum. Selesai.

"Woy, tem! Ada PS! Beli yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke enteng. Naruto sewot.

Sasuke beli alarm anti maling di deket pintu, alarm kebakaran di dapur, dan telepon dinding di deket meja TV.

Uang masih cukup untuk beli makanan di supermarket. Maka mereka pergi ke luar.

Setelah keluar, mereka masuk ke supermarket.

Pas masuk, ajegileeee... Sungguh menggiurkan! Bahkan ada yang jual parfum, ramuan cinta, HP, dan cake! Sasuke dan Naruto mencoba menahan diri kayak mereka lagi puasa.

Mereka mendekati kulkas. Dibuka pintu kulkas, dua karakter itu di masing-masing tangannya bawa keranjang penuh bahan makanan. Terdengar suara 'cking!' dan tulisan 130$ berwarna merah. Itu berarti uang mereka berkurang 130. Mereka buru-buru cabut dari sana sebelum mereka bernafsu pingin belanja-belanja yang lain.

.

.

Nyampe di rumah, karakternya jalan sendiri ke arah kulkas di dapur. Mereka masukin belanjaan mereka ke dalam kulkas. Beres!

"Ada koran di depan." Naruto jalanin karakternya ke depan rumah buat ngambil koran di depan. Naruto buka koran itu. disana banyak pilihan-pilihan disertai wajah karakter Naruto di tengah-tengah fitur pilihan itu. Naruto pilih 'work'. Tersedia berbagai pekerjaan untuknya. Naruto pilih jadi dokter. Pertamanya dia jadi apoteker dulu.

"Tem! Nih koran! Lu pilih pekerjaannya!" seru Naruto.

"Oke." Sasuke jalanin karakternya. Karakternya buka korannya. Sasuke pilih fitur 'work'. Sasuke pilih pekerjaan jadi polisi. Pertamanya dia harus jadi satpam dulu.

"Gue mau nonton TV. Karakter gue bosen." Naruto jalanin karakternya untuk nonton TV.

"Gue mau mandi. Karakter gue mau mandi." Sasuke jalanin karakternya ke kamar mandi buat mandi.

**TING TONG!**

"Siapa tuh?" Naruto jalanin karakternya ke pintu depan.

"Tamu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih nungguin karakternya yang belum selesai mandi.

Pas dibuka, ternyata emang bener, ada tamu. Ada keterangan kalau jadi penduduk baru disana, tetangga bakalan datang buat silahturahmi. NaruSasu ber'oh' ria.

"_Halo! Namaku Sakura Haruno, tetangga sebelahmu!" _karakter cewek berambut pink memperkenalkan diri kepada Naruto.

"_Haha! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki! –ttebayo!" _karakter Naruto ngomong.

"_Hai! Namaku Kiba Inuzuka!" _karakter cowok rambut coklat memperkenalkan diri kepada Naruto.

"_Tamu, Naruto?" _karakter Sasuke selesai mandi. Dia jalan sendiri ke depan.

"_Hm!"_

"_Kyaaaaa! Gantengnyaaaa!" _Sakura sama satu karakter rambut pirang panjang tereak-tereak kayak orang gila.

"Astaganagabonarr, teeem. Gak di bumi, gak di game, masih aja lu di gilain cewek." Naruto gak nyangka. Naruto langsung ditabok Sasuke.

"_Namaku Ino Yamanaka!" _karakter rambut pirang panjang memperkenalkan diri.

"_M-Maaf." _SasuNaru beralih perhatian ke arah karakter cewek rambut indigo biru panjang. Malu-malu ucing ketemu karakter Naruto.

"Napa tuh cewek?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan tanya gue." Jawab Sasuke.

"_N-Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga." _Cewek indigo memperkenalkan diri. SasuNaru ber'oh'ria.

"_S-Saya bawa seloyang cake coklat. I-Ini buat kalian. S-Selamat datang di Konoha."_ Karakter bernama Hinata memberikan seloyang cake dengan dilapisi krim coklat dan dihiasi _whipped cream_. SasuNaru bersyukur banget punya tetangga sebaik Hinata.

"Gue masukin ke lemari es ya! Entar pas mereka pulang, kita makan ampe kenyang!" sahut Naruto. Ia jalanin karakternya buat nerima tuh kue dan disimpen di dalam kulkas mereka yang murahan. **(SasuNaru: APA MASALAH LO, HAH!?, Natsu: SORI, BROO! KAN ITU REALITAS!)**

"Kenape? Kita jadiin aja kue suguhan buat tamu." Sasuke dihinggapi malaikat baik.

"Biarin dah. Masa bodo." Naruto dihinggapi malaikat jahat.

"Ya udah dah." Sasuke yang dihinggapi malaikat baik, kalah.

Setelah disimpen di dalam kulkas, Naruto ngegerakin karakternya buat ngusir mereka secara halus. Mereka pulang tanpa pamrih.

"Buset dah. Lo ngusir tamu yang udah baik-baik ke kita?" Sasuke mendecak kagum atas ketidak sopanan dan rasa tak peduli Naruto.

"Bodo amat. Yuk makan." Ckck, Narutoo, Naruto. Punya urat malu kagak?

.

.

.

**=Natsu: The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden=**

.

.

.

Sekarang, hari udah malam. Karakter mereka berdua udah ngantuk, keliatan dari 'Needs'nya. SasuNaru menggerakan karakter mereka berdua untuk tidur. Saat ntu dua karakter udah ngorok, otomatis waktu dipercepat sampai pagi.

Setelah pagi, ada pemberitahuan bahwa mereka harus kerja sekarang.

"Yosh! Kerja, bro!" Naruto semangat. Die ngegerakin karakternya ke lemari bajunya, dibuka lemarinya, terus milih baju kerjanya. "Et dah, bajunya gak keren."

"Gue juga." Sasuke nyahut. Karakternya udah ganti baju.

Mereka nunggu sampai waktu masuk kerja udah tiba. Entar dijemput ama mobil dari kantor. Pertamanya, si Sasuke dijemput. Baru Naruto dijemput. Rumah kosong melompong, gak ada tuan rumahnya.

"Kok kita gak bisa ngeliat mereka kerja ya? Kita cuma bisa nunggu di rumahnya aja." Naruto ngeluh.

"Tauk." Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Waktunya dicepetin kok ama gamenya."

Di tengah mereka nunggu, entah mengapa waktunya otomatis dilambatin menjadi biasa. Padahal karakter SasuNaru belom pulang.

"Ada apaan ya?" Naruto melongo bingung.

Kemudian, di pojokan kiri layar, ada kotak yang tiba-tiba muncul. Disana terlihat ada orang berpakaian maling zebra, berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah SasuNaru dengan jalan mirip Chaplin.

Mereka berdua kaget setengah hidup.

"Kampret! Rumah kita dimalingin!" maki Naruto, panik.

"Kena maling! Bukan dimalingin!" Keknya si Sasu pun panik. Ohohoho~ Nikmatilah pencuri itu, sementara karakter kalian gak bisa kalian kendaliin karena masih kerja, brooo...

"Kampreeeetttt! Karakter kite kemana nih!? Belom pulang juga!" Naruto panik tujuh keliling.

"Sialan! Siang hari ada maling!?" Sasuke panik panik panik pisan, euy!

"Telepon 911!"

"Karakternya belon pulang!"

"Gimana neehhh!?"

"Gak tauk!"

Si maling masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Kemudian menggondol TV dan komputer mereka, terus buru-buru lari.

"KUNYUK! MALING TIPI AMA KOMPU!" maki mereka berdua serempak mirip paskibra.

E'eh, tiba-tiba alarm anti maling, bunyi. Si maling gelagapan panik. Polisi udah dateng. Terus mereka kejar-kejaran kayak di film india.

"YESS! UNTUNG KITA BELI ALARM!" mereka girang gegirangan girang gegilangan(?).

"Ayooo! Tangkeeep!"

"Chacha maricha, uhuy!"

"Yak! Yak! Yak! GOAAAALLLL! JEBRET! JEBRET! JEBRET!"

Mereka ini nonton bola ato nonton maling ama polisi sih? -_-

"YES! KETANGKEP! TIPI AMA KOMPU KITE DIKEMBALIIN! YESSS!" mereka berdiri. Nari tango, nari _shuffle dance_, ama nari gogo.

"_Everyday I'm shuffeling! Papapapapaparap pauww paparap pap!"_mereka nari-nari sambil nyanyi. Tumben kompak. -_-

Kemudian, suasana kembali tenang. Waktu kembali dipercepat.

E'eh, dilambatin lagi.

"Ada maling lagi nih? Gajah terbang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tauk."

Kemudian, tak lama, di pinggir jalan, ada orang. Kayaknya ntu orang tetanggaan ama karakter mereka. Ntu orang pake jubah hitam corak awan merah, rambutnya putih perak klimis pake minyak. Ntu orang jalan mengendap-endap sambil terkikik sadis menuju tong sampah di depan rumah mereka, disamping kotak pos.

Ntu orang ngetendang tong sampah mereka, bertebaran sampah di dalam tong sampah, trus buru-buru lari dari sana. Let's go, yauuuuwww!

SasuNaru cengok. Kemudian...

"GYAAAAAAA! Apaan nehh!? PENGHINAAN!" Naru tereak kenceng-kenceng ampe menggetarkan hati gede(?) Sasuke. Sasuke nutup mulut dobenya pakek mainan tangan yang bisa bunyi.

"Suara lu kegedean! Entar ntu janda garong dateng lagi kesini!" Sasuke mengingatkan.

"O iya ya."

"UDAH DIBILANG JANGAN RIBUT! YAUDAH! KALIAN IKUT EKEU AJAH SINI!" sayang sekali, tak sesuai harapan.

Nikmatilah ituuu~...

"DEMI, TUHAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!"

.

.

.

.

Tuberkolosis...

.

.

.

A/N: Disini ada yang udah pernah main bungee jumping? Natsu gak berani loh! :v

Si Naru salah tuh! Bukan Massaschussets International Technology, tapi Massaschussets Institute Technology!

Garing ya? Natsu akhir-akhir ini lagi fokus sama FanFic no humor soalnya. Kacang goreng banget ini FanFic. TT^TT Pas Natsu baca ulang ini FanFic, Natsu gak ketawa pas bacanya. Soalnya gak lucu. D'X

Silahkan kirim flame atau apa saja di kotak review Natsu yang gak ada batasnya! –jiaah-

Nananananana? R &amp; R? ***kedip-kedip genit***


End file.
